mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Merrick Modun
Merrick Peterson Modun (born November 28th, 1963) is an American politician, author, and businessman who previously served as the 80th Governor of Vermont, from 2009-2015. A political moderate, Modun is a member of the Democratic Party. Born in Montpelier, Vermont, Modun is a graduate of Columbia University in the City of New York. He holds an MBA from the school. Modun began his career when he founded The Modun Corporation, a multinational construction, and real estate development company in 1987. Before being elected as Governor of Vermont, Modun served in the House of Representatives from 2001 to 2009, representing the 6th District. In his last term (2007-2009) before retiring to run for Governor of Vermont, Modun was the Speaker of the House of Representatives. In mid-2008, then Speaker of the House Merrick Modun announced he would be retiring to run for Governor of Vermont as a Democrat. He won his first term with 66% of the vote. In 2011, Modun was elected to a second term with 78% of the vote. During his third term in 2014, Modun announced he would not be pursuing a fourth term. Early Life and Education Merrick Modun was born in Montpelier, Vermont. The only child born to accountants, Davis and Janis Modun. Growing up, Modun has said that his parents had taught him many subjects about life and were a driving factor in his successes. He graduated from Columbia University in 1987 with honors. Modun received a Masters of Business Administration during his six-year at Columbia. Early Career Straight out of college in 1987, Modun started the now multinational construction and real estate development company, The Modun Corporation. Modun recalls all the flyers he handed out when he was starting the company. He has been quoted saying it was a "nightmare" to get off the ground. However, he pushed through it. Reportedly, the company's first contract was to build a neighborhood in Albany, New York. "From there, I got more and more clients," said Modun on a late night show. House of Representatives Modun was first elected to the House in 2000 after he defeated his Republican challenger John Zerban in the 6th District. He was 37 years of age at the time, making him one of the youngest members elected to the House. By many in both the Republican and Democratic Parties, Modun has been described as a Democrat always wanting to extend his hand to the other side of the aisle. In all fours times he was elected to the House of Representatives, he never received less than 56% of the vote. He defeated Democratic challenger John Zerban everytime he was elected to the House. Modun became the ranking Republican member of the House Budget Committee in 2003, then chairman in 2004 after Democrats took control of the House. During his ten years in the House, Modun was the primary sponsor of over 32 bills or amendments, of which, 21 became were enacted into law. Modun also co-sponsored over 231 bills or amendments, of those, 154 passed; 37% of these bills were originally sponsored by a Republican. Speaker of the House of Representatives On October 17th, 2006, it was looking likely that the Democrats were going to maintain control of the House. A poll conducted by a private organization found that 61% of Americans wished for unpopular Andrew Splitzer to step down as Speaker of the House. This poll prompted the Speaker Splitzer to resign and set the stage for a Speakership battle. However, there was little doubt in anybody’s mind as to who was going to win due to Modun being the clear favorite. On January 3rd, 2007, Modun was elected Speaker with over 71% of the vote in the House. During his tenure as Speaker of the House, Modun was known across party lines as one who would put country first due to his tendency to attempt to include both parties in every bill he could. His major accomplishments as Speaker were balancing the budgets, education reform, and tax reform. Governor of Vermont On December 5th, 2007, Modun announced he would not be seeking re-election in Congress in order to run for Governor of Vermont so he could help the state get through the Great Recession. Modun nominated Donald Duffy as his lieutenant governor. During his campaign, Modun promised to introduce a stimulus package that would boost the Vermont Economy. Modun also promised to drastically cut expenses, and lower taxes on the middle class as well as restructure Vermont's tax code In the November 2nd, 2008, general election, Modun faced Republican nominee Carl Cook, a member of the Vermont State Assembly. Modun won the election for governor by a landslide, receiving 78% of the vote. During his first term, Modun passed a stimulus package he introduced during his campaign, cut down the budget significantly, as well as reformed Vermont's tax code which lowered taxes for everybody, but especially the middle class. Category:People